


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 23

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Whisper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 23

It’s the day after Christmas and the Anderson household is empty and silent.

Blaine’s parents had decided to indulge in a week-long cruise with their friends from the country club and Cooper had flown back to L.A about five minutes after he’d unwrapped his last present.

Blaine is just fine with this.

He loves his family and all, for the most part, but he doesn’t mind that they don’t seem to have any qualms leaving him alone for an extended portion of his Christmas break.

It means that right now he’s curled up in his bed with Kurt. They’re in their pajamas because they have no intention of leaving the bed in question, and they’ve each had a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon and a slice of spice cake and they’re feeling wonderfully warm and content.

Kurt looks so pretty like this. Minimal product in his hair, eyes half closed, features soft in the light of Blaine’s bedside lamp.

Also Blaine isn’t sure what it is, but he thinks that Kurt is looking especially kissable today.

He rolls carefully over so that he’s on his side and pressed right against Kurt, and drapes his leg over him.

Kurt, who would normally squeak or laugh or protest, doesn't do anything at all, simply waits for Blaine to adjust himself atop him, looks up at his boyfriend with fondness.

Sometimes he likes to just look into Kurt’s eyes. Likes to search them for swirls of blue and bits of green and grey. It’s intimate and powerful and on most days he would allow himself a moment to do just that.

Today is not most days. He leans in slowly, cups Kurt’s face in both his hands and kisses him. Blaine kisses him over and over and over and _over_. Two or three dozen feather-light pecks and then, slower, lingering kisses followed by a long, drawn-out, open-mouthed kiss with their tongues slick and stroking.

Kurt is half-beneath him, with arms wrapped loosely about Blaine’s waist, seemingly completely at ease and at peace, a rose-cheeked rag doll splayed out among the sheets.

Blaine sinks into the comfort of it, licking past Kurt’s lips to be deep inside, to seek out the lingering taste of chocolate. He wants to spoil him with his mouth.

He doesn’t know when he moves to straddle Kurt, but suddenly they’re pressed closer than ever, two bodies entwined and held together with warm, cinnamon sighs and ember dark eyes.

After awhile, Blaine has kissed Kurt nearly to bruising and his mouth feels hot and tender; too much of a good thing. He pulls away breathing heavily, and lets his gaze drop to Kurt’s mouth. It is obscenely red and wet and Blaine can’t look for too long because it makes him twist up inside with something he can’t put into words.

Instead, he looks into Kurt’s eyes and finds something there. Kurt still appears happy and lazy, but his eyes are flickering with something resembling lust, something resembling determination.

He pushes his hips suddenly up against Blaine and Blaine realizes that he is so hard it _hurts_.

He gasps out a breath against Kurt’s cheek and then grinds his hips down. No one is home, there’s no one to hear him, but Blaine can’t help but feel that this isn’t the moment for loudness; for moaning and whining and shouted declarations.

He braces a hand on the bed on either side of Kurt and rubs against him, whispers, “Kurt. Kurt, you’re so beautiful.” He watches Kurt’s face. Watches Kurt’s eyes flutter open and closed, watches his mouth fall open as he responds with his rocking hips.

Blaine nuzzles against Kurt, brushes his lips against Kurt’s ear and says under his breath, “Love you, Kurt. Can’t stop, can’t ever stop- _fuck_ \- I- I-“ He breaks off, he feels lightheaded and his heart is thudding wildly, his veins feel alive with rushing blood. “ _Love you_ , Kurt.”

Kurt lets out a tiny noise and digs his fingers into Blaine’s back so he can feel Kurt’s fingernails through his undershirt.

“Kiss me,” he pants, “Please, Blaine.”

Blaine obliges, of course he does, lowers his mouth to Kurt’s and Kurt tastes so _sweet_ that Blaine is amazed.

He never wants Kurt’s mouth away from his; never, never, _n_ _ever_.

He works a hand between their chests and rubs his thumb hard over one of Kurt’s nipples and Kurt bucks up, hips juddering frenziedly before he goes still.

Blaine feels the wetness where they're pressed together through his own thin, cotton pajama pants and that is _it_.

He slams his hips down, biting down on Kurt’s bottom lip and _writhing_ against him. His orgasm collides into him like a clap of summer thunder and Kurt kisses him through it, hands still fisted in Blaine’s shirt.

Blaine’s arms are trembling too hard to keep him propped up and he drops his full weight onto Kurt, burying his face in Kurt’s neck and finding solace there.

 

 


End file.
